


In Which Pete Wentz Does That Thing Everyone Does at Starbucks

by danstroya



Series: bandom 2018-19 [9]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Harry Potter References, M/M, Starbucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 17:16:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14454048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danstroya/pseuds/danstroya
Summary: Mikey’s boyfriend is so immature. (Spoiler alert: he loves it.)





	In Which Pete Wentz Does That Thing Everyone Does at Starbucks

Mikey can’t believe Pete actually did this.

He’s sitting across from Mikey, barely containing laughter as his coffee is made, and Mikey shakes his head, sighing at his immaturity and typing up a reply to a message Gerard had just sent. “Pumpkin spice latte for the dark lord, Voldemort,” the barista called out, and Pete lost it, nearly falling off his chair as he laughed so much Mikey swore he was going to laugh himself to death. Since pete seemed to be in no condition to get his coffee Mikey retrieved it for him, and was only halfway back to the table when the barista called out Harry Potter and he stopped, turned around, and grabbed his own drink.

Hey, just because he was more mature than his boyfriend didn’t mean he couldn’t share in the fun. 


End file.
